Pantomimes
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: In Episode 14, Paige's dream was not a dream; it was reality. Major Waige! Will eventually be updated, but for now a one shot!


_You say that you'd take it all back,_

 _given one chance_

 _It was a moment of weakness_

 _and you said, "Yes."_

She can feel his lips press to her temple and she wants to say that is what wakes her. But she is afraid to open her eyes, afraid that it was all a dream; afraid that it was real. She didn't want to know the effect of their actions; his would be robotic in the least. And she would not be sure how to react to it. His footsteps echoed down her hallway and she opens a single eye. When she sees that he is not in her room she opens both eyes. Her room is almost the same as last night. Her clothes are still stranded around the room; his clothes are gone.

Paige pulls back her blankets and sits up. She places her feet on the hardwood floor and almost pulls back at the temperature. Paige looks down and remembers why she is naked and blushes to the roots of her hair. Her memories of the night assault her and the flashes of the burning sensation of feeling as if the flames were about to engulf them and the uncharacteristic nature of it all attracted her. She stands up and scampers across to the other side of the room. She quickly grabs a pair of underwear from her drawer and pulls on a robe. She ties the robe securely around her waist and pulls open her bedroom door. At the time her front door slams closed and all she saw was the flash of a blue shirt.

Paige pulls her door open all of the way and starts to walk down the hall. She was slightly pissed off that he just left, but Paige wasn't that surprised. She had hoped against the odds that he would stay and yet he didn't. She approaches the front of her apartment and it is spotless, nothing showed the activities that had taken place.

Ralph was spending the night at a new friend's house and Paige was thankful. It would have been torturous last night and everything would have changed.

She sprinted into the kitchen to see if she could catch a last glance of him leaving. She can see his form walking down to his broken down car that was parked onto the side of the road. Paige watched as Walter looked up at the window and she was almost sure she caught his eye. Paige sighed and trudged back to her bedroom.

...

Paige walked up to the garage, hoping to god that Walter wouldn't say anything to the others. She pushed open the door to see that Toby, Happy and Sylvester were already there and Paige was thankful that she wouldn't be alone with Walter. She wasn't ready to confront him yet about their night. Paige walked inside the garage to see them playing charades, again.

"Book." Happy said as Sylvester motioned reading a book.

"Three words." Happy adds and Sly nods.

"Dead Sea Scrolls." Toby guesses. 'Typical geniuses,' Paige thinks as she watches them play.

"Darn it, I knew it'd be too easy." Sylvester says looking at the floor. Paige looks over them to see that they are just bored and are waiting for Walter, a case or Walter and a case.

"Morning". Paige says as she walks by them and sets down her bag at her desk.

"You look frazzled." Toby partially analyzes. He shoots her an odd look as if trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"Thank you." Paige says sarcastically. She didn't need her mood to worsen even more than it already has.

"Grumpy, too." Toby grumbles and Paige turns her head at him daring him to continue.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep." Paige said. It was technically true, she didn't sleep much the night before. Toby had seemed to figure that out by the way that he was focused on her. Paige tore her attention away from their conversation when she heard _his_ footsteps coming from the kitchen. Paige worked to not turn when Walter entered; she didn't need Toby psychoanalyzing her when he already was.

"What did I miss?" Walter asked as he walked over to his desk and took a sip of his coffee.

"Um, nothing." Paige replied and the other three geniuses that were playing charades looked at hers and Walter's interaction.

"Hey, relax, you can play charades with us- it'll be fun." Sylvester offered with a timid smile.

"Relax?" Walter asked as he sat down and turned on his lap top.

"Yeah, Paige said that she didn't sleep well last night." Happy said. A faint blush appeared on Walter's face and Paige pretended not to notice.

"Playing charades with geniuses is never fun." Paige interrupts so none of them go further into the conversations and actions. To figure out the exact actions of the night before.

"Come on, we need fresh blood." Happy counters.

"Okay." Paige concedes. She starts acting out the movie she chose.

"Movie." Sylvester guesses and Paige nods.

"Three words." Toby says and Paige nods again.

"Sleepless in Seattle." Happy, Toby and Sylvester say all at once.

"See what I mean?" Paige says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Cabe, charades." Toby says as the Homeland agent walks in.

"I told you never again. Besides, we got a case. And this one's not from Homeland." At Cabe's words the whole team perks up from what they were doing to focus on him.

"CIA?" Sylvester asks when he sees the box that Cabe drops on the desk.

"Their internal affairs division intercepted an encrypted message that was sent by someone in the Agency's Los Angeles office. They have no idea what it contains." Cabe says as he scans the face of each member of the team.

"A leak." Walter deducts. Cabe nods in agreement and Paige watches the interactions to keep her mind off of the obvious.

"A leak that has given classified information to a very dangerous foreign government. Yemen. Could be battle plans, state secrets, or Intel that could jeopardize national security. CIA wants you to find the leak and recover whatever was given to the enemy before it becomes a potential catastrophe." Cabe explains to the group. They all nod in agreement except for Paige who had a look of confusion on her features.

"Why does one of the world's top spy organizations need our help?" Paige asks.

"They can't use their own encryption analysts because the leak could be anyone inside the agency." Happy explains. Paige nods slightly and decides that Happy's answers make enough sense to her.

"Bingo." Cabe says as he looks back at the group.

"Now, no more games. It's time to get to work." Cabe says as he hands the box to Sylvester. Sylvester opens the box and pulls out a laptop and takes it over to his desk. He sits down and opens the laptop and starts typing away.

"This is a black box combinatorial pointer tree encryption algorithm." Sylvester states.

"So you can't get in?" Cabe asks.

"No, I cracked it." Sylvester says obviously.

"Guys." Sylvester says as he continues typing to show Walter what is happening.

"Okay no names or markers to identify the source or recipients. But we do have the text of the message." Walter says as he sees the message that was found.

"A minute away from you is a lifetime. I love you with all my heart. Soon we'll be together.

B.O.O" Toby reads. The wheels were turning in their heads trying to figure out exactly what the note means.

"It's a love letter." Paige states simply.

"It's a code." Walter corrects. Paige resists rolling her eyes at him; she is already annoyed with him enough as it is.

"Could be a base of operations." Toby offers. Walter dismisses the idea and looks over at Happy.

"Or a black ops officer." Happy adds. Walter flicks his wrist and starts to pace slightly.

" Or boo,like a pet name. Maybe whoever sent it is in love." Paige offers.

"Paige, I've read a lot about espionage, including every issue of Robo-Spies- definitely a top-five comic of the spy robot genre- and 'boo' is not how spies would normally refer to one another." Sylvester says suspiciously.

"They encrypted and anonymized the message perfectly. If they were to add sentimental verbiage, it would increase their odds of getting caught- it would be illogical." Walter adds as he explains how it would be basically stupid to think of actual love. It drove Paige crazy that he refused to believe that love is real.

"Love is illogical." Paige counters; Walter looks at her with an annoyed look on his face; which was the exact opposite look from his face last night. And he seems to know that she is thinking of this because he looks away. One glance at Toby and she can tell that he is trying to figure out what is going on between them.

"It's a code within a this has random text, it could take days to break. So, to plug the leak, we first go to the L.A. branch of the CIA and selectively profile to see who would betray their country. And once we have found them, then we dive into their system." Walter produces as a plan of action. The group agrees and starts to prepare to leave.

"How do we profile those guys? It's the Central Intelligence Agency. They have highly trained agents and state-of-the-art technology." Sylvester asks as the cogs are turning in his head trying to figure out ideas how to get through it.

"Yes, but we have you guys." Cabe says smiling. The group mumbles in agreement and they pick up their items and head out the door.

...

"Internal Affairs knows the leak came from this CIA office, but it could be anybody in any division." Cabe says as the group follows him down the hall of the CIA base.

"Division five- psych ops, division nine- languages, division 12- skunkworks, where we create our classified technology. But we have eight more divisions, plus field agents and support staff that also…" Agent Miller says trailing off as he sees that the group of geniuses has been distracted.

"Shouldn't have mentioned the technology." Cabe says as they turn back around to find the group.

"Pen pick." A woman working for the CIA says while holding up a pen.

"Looks like a pen, but can pick any lock." She explains.

"All I need is a paper clip." Happy says and the woman ignores her.

"Gecko hands for climbing walls. Even those made of glass. Catsuit not included."The woman says holding up the gloves.

"Do you own a catsuit?" Toby asks the woman and she scans his body as if to see whether he is worth it to even reply.

"Wearable electromagnetic bullet shield. It won't dampen concussive force, but it does deflect the path of a metal bullet by up to four inches. Which can be enough to save a life." She says as she pulls out her gun to demonstrate. She shoots at the shirt and it deflects the bullets.

"Can you do that with a paper clip?" The woman asks Happy, daring her to respond.

"Field trip's over We got work to do." Cabe says ushering them out of the room; most of them still have their eyes glued behind them to the advanced technology available.

"Hey, did you see that? A woman who's pretty, mechanically inclined and nice." Toby says to Happy. She rolls her eyes and looks back towards the others.

"Shut up." Happy says as she walks back after the rest of the group.

As they walked back out into the hall Paige unconsciously walked near Walter, she wasn't sure why and when she noticed that she was. Paige deliberately moved to walk by Sylvester as he was staring at everything around them.

"I brought in our top agents from around the 'll have carte Blanche to question them. " Agent Miller explained.

"Send them home." Walter says simply.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Miller asks looking at the genius.

"Your top spies, the ones in expensive suits who travel the world on exciting missions. They may be experts at disguise, charming people, chasing bad guys, but they could never program the level of encryption that message had. The leak isn't one of the cool kids. It's someone like us. Someone who does the coding. The grunt work that makes them look good." Walter explains. Paige is able to understand it; those with physical and mental capabilities are more useful for their colorful missions than those with technical capabilities.

"Where are the guys with the faces for radio?" Toby asks Agent Miller. He nods and motions for all of them to follow him. Paige sticks to walking to the back of the group; mostly to avoid Walter as much as she could when they worked together almost everyday. Agent Miller led them down to where all of the tech workers of the CIA Los Angeles worked.

"Our people." Sylvester said smiling

"Toby, you getting anything from these guys?" Cabe asks looking over at the behaviorist.

"Did they rush Mozart when he wrote a sonata?" Toby asks. Knowing how fast Toby's results can be; Cabe knows that Toby must not have anything yet.

"You got nothing, do you?" Cabe asks. Paige looks over at Toby to see him quickly scanning each person; obviously hoping to catch something.

"Not a thing." Toby says shortly.

"Humor me a sec. What if the code wasn't a code? I mean, call me crazy, but maybe soon we will be together really meant soon we will be together. If the leak was in love, how would you profile him?" Paige asks hoping that this would create a lead. She hopes that if finding someone in love as the culprit will prove to Walter that love is a real thing.

"Well, for one thing, love increases serotonin, which means more energy and alertness. So I would eliminate those three guys along the east wall. They're exhausted; no joie de vivre. Probably married." Toby deducts as he points at the three tired men against the wall. The small crowd followed Toby's hand movements to see if he can prove his point.

"Has anyone here recently lost a lot of weight trying to look good for someone?" Toby asks still scanning over the workers.

"Well, Tim, Leonard and Susan have all dropped some weight." Agent Miller says pointing at the three people who are avidly working.

"Any vacation days? Especially Fridays and Mondays?" Paige asks looking at Agent Miller.

"What would that indicate?" Walter asks; Paige looks at him and is pretty convinced that he is lying. When she realizes that he is still staring at her questioning she decides to give him a simple definition.

"Romantic three-day weekends. Ever had one?" Paige asks slightly sarcastic. She wanted to put him in his place but she still hoped that his answer was no. Paige kind of hoped that he would say no; she didn't want to acknowledge why.

"Kind of, yeah. She left after one day." Walter says trailing off.

"Susan and Tim have taken just four vacation days between them, but Leonard's taken five personal days in the last three months, plus four sick days- all on Fridays and Mondays." Agent Miller said pointing at each person as he described each person. Paige nodded as she looked at each person hoping to tell in her own way that the person might be in love.

"Paige is right- he is a man in l'amour." Toby says glancing at Happy for a moment. Paige catches his glance and smiles inside at that.

"That's all the information you needed to make that assessment?" Agent Miller asks slightly baffled at the behaviorist.

"No, look at his nails- he had a manicure. Only one thing'll make a man sit through one of those- a woman." Toby says. Paige tries to look closer to see if what Toby says is true. She can't and looks at the rest of the group to see them consider Toby's offer of accusation.

"So the guy's got the hots for someone." Cabe says as they all look at the suspect. Paige wants to triumph victoriously in Walter's face but decided that that is not the best thing to do in a government building.

"Doesn't mean he'd do anything unlawful." Paige counters. Toby nods at that and slightly agrees that it is possible.

"We need to talk to him." Walter says staring intensely at the man. If the man were to look up Paige is sure that he would run scared from Walter.

"Leonard you got a moment?" Agent Miller yells above the sound of the voices and machines being used.

"Yes, of course." Leonard replies.

...

"You're in trouble, Leonard." Cabe says as he approaches the man sitting at the desk.

"We searched your computer, we searched all your files. Why would you be sending encrypted forget-me-nots to someone in a hostile government? Never heard of Hallmark?" Cabe says proving to the man that they know what happens even if he doesn't verbally admit. Paige listens to the interrogation with Happy, Toby and Sylvester from the other room.

"I know my rights, I don't have to help you." Leonard says defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"We got your access card; we read your magnetic code. You've been making trips to the CIA chem lab. Internal Affairs is searching to find out what went missing. If we discover that you gave dangerous materials to foreign nationals, you'll face treason charges." Cabe says scaring the analyst. Paige smiles as she listens to the man preparing to give in.

"Okay. I did sneak out some chemicals. But it was just to give them to an aid worker." Leonard explains. Paige raises an eyebrow in question and Sylvester shakes his head.

"You're a CIA analyst admitting to a major violation, yet show no markers of shame or embarrassment. Why?" Toby asks loud enough for Leonard to hear to answer.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong. Now, it's technically illegal, but it's for a legitimate humanitarian cause. This is to help poor people in..." Leonard says trying to prove his point to the geniuses.

"What do the poor need chemicals for?" Walter asks interrupting his previous answer. Leonard sighs loudly at Walter's rude interruption.

" Because of embargos. Yemeni farmers can't get these chemicals to make basic pesticides. Which means that they can't grow crops, which is why they are starving. Now, I-I got her two chemicals, I was gonna get her one more, so that she could save millions." Leonard continues his explanation looking anywhere but at Walter.

"If they are used to make pesticides, why can't she just buy them?" Paige asks out of curiosity.

"They're toxic- they're tightly regulated. And-and I would do anything to help her. We're in love." Leonard defends; Paige can tell that he must really be in love because of the way that he is defending her.

"Love is imaginary. What's real are those chemicals. Which ones did you give her?" Walter asked running a hand through his hair. Paige watched and tried not to pay too much attention to it especially how her fingers were in his hair the night before. Damn it all.

"Phosphorus trichloride and liquid trans-methyl propylaxine. Now, the third one that I haven't brought her yet is O-ethyl methyphonic acid. Combined, these chemicals make pesticide." Leonard said as Walter's face got darker with each word. Paige looked back and forth between each man trying to figure out what was happening and what Walter was thinking.

"They can also be adjusted. If you methylate the phosphorus trichloride, it forms methyl phosphorus dichloride." Walter says as Leonard's face transforms into shock and confusion.

"Which, when combined with the liquid trans-methyl propylaxine and the O-ethyl methyphonic acid, creates tiny particles. Very deadly, easily aerosolized, and completely different from pesticides." Sylvester interrupts Walter to add. Walter paces slightly as if to calm his nerves of the unraveling plan of this woman was forming in front of their eyes.

"It's nerve gas." Walter states and Leonard's face is true surprise and not some of the rehearsed surprises that the team had seen over their time together.

"What?! I-I-I didn't know that." Leonard says his voice wavering.

"N-No, it's irrelevant. Y-You guys have it all wrong. Sima is a good person." Leonard says as if trying to reassure the group and himself.

"She targeted you, man." Happy says trying to convince the man that the person that he is in love with has been lying to him for their whole relationship.

"That's ridiculous! No, Sima is..." Leonard says trying to reconvince the team of Sima's innocence.

"She's playing you. She made you think that she was in love with you so you would give her those chemicals." Walter states interrupting Leonard to in an almost bored voice to shatter this man's emotions.

"You're wrong." Leonard counters with a begging tone in his voice as if hoping that they would stop and not ruin his judgment.

"And if I'm not, we can't stop her millions could die." Walter says and Leonard falls silent at those few words.

...

Paige walks back over to the group where they are behind the stairs. Just out of range of Leonard's listening capabilities so they could discuss openly what they think on his story and what they already knew.

"CIA and Interpol are checking Sima's background, but so far they've got nothing on a woman that might be making nerve gas." Happy says looking at her laptop that was still updating anything on the woman Sima.

"All you need is a few teaspoons to kill tens of thousands. He took pounds of this stuff. Yet we show him strong evidence that Sima might be trying to manipulate him, and he's still blinded by emotion- I don't get it." Walter says as he looks at the group and spends a fraction of a second longer on Paige than anyone else.

"Love makes you do crazy is why there are so many songs written about it. Crazy Love by Van Morrison, Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, just plain Crazy by Patsy Cline and Aerosmith." Toby says listing the first songs that came to mind.

"Love is a semi-euphoric, temporary chemical reaction." Walter states in a monotone voice.

"Aw, how romantic." Paige says sarcastically and hopes that he understands her comment.

"What is that under your shirt?" Walter asks Toby effectively changing the conversation topic.

"Nothing." Toby says absentmindedly.

"You stole the CIA's electromagnetic bullet shield." Walter says figuring out what Toby had done.

"The pretty science lady gave me a prototype. I guess she likes the cut of my jib and my understated sexual charisma." Toby says specifically to attempt to annoy Happy.

"We don't need prototypes; we need a plan." Walter says annoyed with Toby and Paige. Just the whole situation with Paige. He made mistakes but isn't able to go back so there is no point on dwelling on the past.

"Soon Sima will wonder why she hasn't heard from Leonard, she'll get suspicious. Once that happens, we won't find her." Walter adds. Toby nods in agreement but lift his hand in a gesture to pause for a moment.

"Leonard's not cooperating." Toby says and Paige nods along. Leonard would not give in especially with the hostile actions to him.

"He may not talk to us, but we can make him talk to her." Walter says walking further into garage towards his storage of inventions he has made. Paige watched as he pulls something and walking fastly back out to Cabe and Leonard.

"We're gonna keep looking into this, but for now we're letting you go. But before we do, we need evidence that you were given your rights and were questioned according to protocol." Cabe says to Leonard once Walter had whispered his plan to him. Walter is busy scribbling words on a piece of paper and when he finishes writing it he sets it down on the desk in front of Leonard.

"Read it out loud. I'm recording it." Walter says holding up a recording device near Leonard.

"My name is Leonard Carlton. I admit to violating CIA regulations â but no criminal wrongdoing. Today I was questioned," Leonard reads as the rest of the group watches on in surprise.

"Is this going to work?" Paige asks warily.

"Yes," Sylvester assures.

"When Walter was in high school, he created a similar voice converter to sound just like his mother. He used it once to call in sick to school." Happy says.

"Walter O'Brien played hooky?" Paige asked surprised. She looked at the face of each member of the team to see if they would confirm her thoughts. Maybe there was a background to the man that appeared on her doorstep last night.

"There was a quantum physics lecture in Dublin that he didn't want to miss." Sylvester explains and she nods; not that surprised.

"Of course there was." Paige says as she walks over to Toby who was sitting at his desk.

"So this is sort of a weird request, but you are a shrink, and well, I-I need someone to talk to." Paige asks; hoping to get some of the guilt off of her chest.

"Of course. Lie on my couch." Toby says gesturing to the crates next to his desk. She pulls her skirt beneath her and sits down. Toby looks at her waiting for her to go on.

"It's about a guy." Paige starts as she looks under her lashes at Toby to see if the behaviorist had a guess who she was talking about.

"Go on." Toby says as he leans forward towards Paige.

"See, something happened with this guy; that probably shouldn't have happened." Paige says trailing off looking at Toby's expression.

"I get it. Drew's handsome. Not bright or loyal, but handsome." Toby says and Paige looks at him strangely for a moment before replying.

"Right." Paige says hesitantly.

"Wait, your lying. If it's not Drew; then who could it.." He says trailing off at the end and looks at her for a second before his face lights up.

"See, Leonard in there, he is letting his feelings cloud his judgment, and I don't want to do that. Any advice?" Paige asks hoping that it will get his mind off of who he thinks that she is talking about; even if it is the same person.

"Paige, I'm a brilliant doctor. I'm brilliant enough to know you're not telling me everything about whatever it is. Either you're being deceptive or you're embarrassed, but I can't help you until you're ready to tell me everything. A mason can't build without bricks, Paige. I'm not a miracle worker." Toby yelled as she walked away refusing to give away any more information. She wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment if they all knew that she and Walter had slept together.

"I acknowledge no wrongdoing and hereby certify the aforementioned is accurate," Leonard finishes reading off of the paper that Walter had written.

"Did we get everything?" Cabe asks Walter. Walter rereads the paper and scribbles out a few more words on the paper to add.

"Here, read that." Walter says handing the paper back and putting the recording machine by Leonard.

"Purple, monkey, dishwasher. What the hell does that mean?" Leonard says and asks looking back accusingly at Walter and Cabe.

"Now we got everything." Walter says walking back to his software.

"Hey, I thought you were letting me go!" Leonard yelled at them as Walter and Cabe walked away.

"Nope," Walter said to Leonard as he kept walking away.

"See how easy it is to get played?" Cabe said turning around for a moment to talk to Leonard. Leonard fell silent at the turn of events and sat back in his seat.

"Okay, I've downloaded his recording. Within seconds my software will break it down phonetically, and transmute my voice so that on the other end, it will sound exactly like Leonard. Now, with Leonard's phone, I'll call Sima, pretending to be him, and set a meeting so we can find out where she has the chemicals." Walter says while working on his computer to bring up the software. Paige raises her eyebrows and can tell that Sylvester is also nervous about the idea of Walter talking on the phone to a sketchy person like Sima; while trying to flirt.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? She calls him 'boo' That's-That's playful and fun. Two words that don't exactly describe Walter O'Brien." Paige says and Walter tears his gaze away from his computer and at her; looking her in the eye for the first time that day.

"It's setting an appointment. I can handle this. Now his voice will come through her phone instead of the speakers." Walter says.

No one in the group would go against Walter. Especially when he was acting stubborn and Paige didn't have the patience or energy to go against him. He started to dial the number on his phone once his software was downloaded.

"Hey, baby." They hear as Sima's voice floats through the phone.

"Hello you." Walter says and Paige puts her hand to her forehead. He will blow everything.

"Did you have a good day?" Sima asks and Paige can see Walter hesitate for an answer.

"Average. I hope you've had an efficient day yourself." Walter replies

"You're going to give it away." Paige whispers. He has to realize that he needs to sound like Leonard not Walter. Not everyone has an IQ of 197.

"Hold, please." Walter says into the phone.

"What?" They can all hear Sima say into the phone. Walter looks at all of them exasperated. Paige is able to see the bags under his eyes proving that he was certainly not sleeping the night before; she just hoped that her makeup did hide the bags under her eyes. His hair is a little wilder than it normally is and she hopes that the behaviorist is too busy focusing on Toby and not herself and Walter. If Toby was to look close enough he would notice something had happened and then he would bug them until they let something slip.

"I'm making conversation." Walter says defending himself. Paige rolls her eyes and looked back at Walter hoping that he was kidding.

"Be romantic, tell her you can't stop thinking about her." Paige says; channeling her inner romantic.

"Leonard?" Sima asks through the phone and Walter's head turns back towards the phone.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Walter said into the phone and they can hear a sigh through the phone.

"Aw really?" Sima said.

"That's what I just said." Walter said into the phone taking a deep breath and preparing to add more. At the last minute Paige walks over and takes the phone out of his hand.

"Honey, I miss you so much, your face, your mind, your body I wish I were with you right now just, just touching you, kissing you." Paige says into the phone; trying to keep her thoughts on a more innocent level. At one glance at Walter she can see the back of his neck turn red as he is obviously reliving a certain memory or the words are making him uncomfortable. And she almost wants to make him uncomfortable and make him feel how she feels around him at that time.

"That sounds so good." Sima purrs into the phone.

"We should be recording this, too." Toby says watching slack jawed at what Paige was saying into the phone.

"When do I get to see you again?" Sima asks and Paige pauses for a moment as Walter hands her a piece of paper with an outline of what she should say.

"Soon, but, honey, uh, I've hit a snag. We have a problem with the final delivery. What happened? They moved the third chemical to a higher security lab. I don't have clearance. The guy who does, Marvin, would never help us. He's by the book." Paige explains into the phone as she hears Sima's intake of breath. Paige sets the paper down and leans against the desk.

"Does he carry the same security card as you, only with the necessary clearance?" Sima asked and Paige can tell that she had fallen into their trap.

"Yes." Paige answered simply into the phone.

"If I get you that card, can you get the chemical?" Sima asks and Paige looks at the group for a suitable answer.

"Sure. But how are you gonna get it?" Paige asks as the group advises her to question Sima on her statement.

"Don't you worry about that. Just ask Marvin to meet you for a drink at my hotel, and then, at the last minute, cancel. Will you do that?" Sima asks as Paige makes sure the rest of the team can hear her instructions.

"Anything for you, honey." Paige says and the group watches in fascination.

"You're such a good person. I have to go now, my love, but I'll be in touch soon." Sima says as a sigh echoes throughout the phone and Paige smiles triumphantly.

"I love you, baby." Paige says into the phone.

"I love you, too." Sima says and then hangs up. Paige looks at the group and they are all speechless.

"That's how it's done." Toby shouts into the garage once they are sure that the phone had been hung up.

"We have her on tape admitting to doing this. We can arrest her now." Sylvester concludes while Cabe shakes his head at him.

"Well, we might have enough to arrest her, but there's still two canisters of dangerous chemicals out there somewhere, and that's two-thirds of the way to making nerve gas." Cabe says and the group nods along with him; agreeing.

"We can't bring Sima in yet. We need her to lead us to those chemicals." Happy says.

"Okay, so, who's gonna be Marvin? Well, Interpol's still doing a background on Sima, but there's no question she's probably dangerous." Toby says looking at each one of the guys in the group.

"So I'll do it." Cabe says and Walter starts to shake his head.

"No, you're-you're Homeland. You're former FBI. She could have Intel on our agents. We can't risk her I.D.'ing you. Sylvester can't do it; he's a nervous wreck. He'd barf all over her." Toby says as Sylvester nods.

"I would." Sly agrees.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do it. I just hope she doesn't fall in love with me, too." Toby says with confidence almost oozing out of him. Happy rolls her eyes and Cabe looks at him with faint annoyance.

"No, Intel indicates that she probably works alone, but we can't be too careful. We need someone to profile the crowd in that bar and make sure she has no collaborators." Cabe explains and he looks almost expectantly at Walter.

"So we're down to Walter? Am I the only person who just heard that phone call?" Paige asks and the rest of the group seems to agree but they have no other option.

"Oh, I learned a lot from that exchange." Walter pipes up and Paige looks over at him for a moment.

"Okay, we hack the security cameras at the hotel, we put an earbud in Walter's ear, and we track - the entire meeting. And while he distracts her, Toby and I search her room for evidence of the stolen chemicals." Happy says trying to help form the plan that they would use.

"After hearing your performance on the phone, you're gonna need help. I'll be your Cyrano." Paige says; partially hoping that he will agree. She wants to even if it is subtle or not for him to acknowledge what had happened between them. Maybe if she got to him enough he would give in and say something first instead of her pushing him to say something.

"The story of the guy with the rhinophyma, the large nose disease." Walter asks; Paige almost did a double take at him; did he seriously not get the whole story?

"You missed the whole love story?" Paige asked, still determining whether she is really surprised by this. She shouldn't expect it anymore; she should have gotten used to how dense he can be.

"I was focused on his medical condition." Walter says stoically. Paige bit her lip and tried to convince herself that she was thankful he never mentioned anything. Why would she want to deal with someone that was emotionless as him? She thought these things as a way to justify to herself that it was stupid that she felt her heart breaking.

"Come with me. This is not gonna be easy." Paige says and starts walking up to the loft with Walter trailing behind her.

.

.

"Here, this color's good on you." Paige says handing Walter a maroon tie. She tries to ignore the tingle she gets when his hand brushes against hers to take the tie.

"That color is nice on you." Sylvester agrees. Paige nods and sits down on his bed as he puts on the tie.

"Now, to give Happy and Toby time to search her room, you'll need to stall her in the bar. If she detects anything off, she could flee or make a call and those chemicals could disappear forever, and if she did what we think she did, she did it by using her allure. She'll do the same thing with you, so you'll need to pretend like you're falling for her charms." Paige explains and Walter nods as he finishes with his tie.

"Copy that." Walter says in a monotone voice. Paige nods slightly without any actual feeling.

"Engage with her on a personal level." Paige says as he looks down at her with confusion littering his features.

"Actually not engaging- flirting. Do you even know how? Look, you need to pick up her vibe and return it. Let's practice; I'll flirt with you, and you flirt back." Paige says as Walter slowly processes what she is saying. Paige's mind reels as she tries to figure out how to flirt with Walter. She smiles at him and he does nothing back; or just doesn't realize that this is flirting. Paige tries again and with no reaction once more she stops and looks back at him.

"Go ahead. Flirt back." Paige says as his face is still as blank as it was before.

"I am." Walter states and she cocks her head at him still slightly confused at how he thinks that this is flirting.

"I mean, you need to give off a vibe like you're interested in me." Paige says; hoping to god that his face won't change too much. It would still hurt if he was to act like he wasn't interested; because she knew for a fact that he was interested in at least one way.

"Copy that. How's this?" Walter asks with his face not changing except for what looked like a twitch. She sighed and was not sure whether it was out of relief or exasperation.

"Okay, moving on." Paige says and Walter slumps his shoulders.

"Uh, she'll probably try to steal an access card from you, even though you don't have one. She'll probably try to touch you. Feel your pocket." Paige says hoping that he will understand the point.

"No, I don't enjoy contact." Walter says and Paige mutters "Sure," Under her breath.

"I know, I've seen you hug people. It's like you're in a leper colony. You need to be ready for whatever she might do." Paige says as she stands up from her seat on his bed. Walter nods almost enthusiastically as if to convince himself also.

"I can handle it." He says.

"Can you? What if she does this?" Paige says taking a few steps closer to him and taking his hands in hers. She can feel the familiar tingle shoot up her arms as their hands touched.

"Or this?" She asks as she disentangles her hands from his and moves them up his arms. He seems to be relatively comfortable with her touching him this way. She moves her hands up towards his shoulders and trailed them by his neck. Touching lightly on a point that drove him insane the night before; slowly she ran her fingers through his hair. She could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat at her small ministrations

"Why, I would be okay with that." Walter says.

"And if she got close?" Paige asked as she got closer to him; their bodies a hair apart. She aligned her face with his and let her fingers play with the curls at the nape of his neck. Paige remembered that Sylvester was still in the room so she knew not to take it to far.

"I I think I could handle that." Walter says ignoring his stutter. Paige resisted the smile that was threatening to engulf her face.

"This could happen." Paige warns as her fingers brush against the back of his neck. He shivers involuntarily at her touch and almost hates himself for it.

"I will be r-ready. I will be ready." Walter says to reassure himself that he could pull this off. Paige sighed and hoped that he couldn't see right through her.

"Good work." Paige says slapping his cheek lightly; in a way that she hoped seemed playful. She walked down out of the room hearing Sylvester murmuring something to Walter as she walked out.

.

.

"Any sign of collaborators? Those three are legitimately loaded. Spies do not get drunk on the job. That couple has a baby. That's a definite espionage no-no. And those guys are actually USC fans. You can tell by how depressed they are." Toby explains as he points to each group through the monitor.

"So, coast is clear. Sima's alone." Sylvester says as he looks over the security cameras again.

"Speak of the devil." Toby says slack jawed at the woman that they see walking up.

"That must be her." Happy says as they see the woman in a skin tight black dress that went mid thigh. walk over to the bar.

"Oh, my God." Paige mutters; she was worried for Walter. She did not seem like the kind of woman that would be able to be seduced by anyone; how would Walter do it?

"Walter's a dead man." Toby says at the look on Sima's face; she looked like she was a predator and would stalk and kill her prey.

"Hi." Sima says to Walter.

"Hi." Walter replies.

"Meeting someone? Yeah, I was supposed to. My He, uh, texted me he can't make it." Walter says briefly glancing at Sima and straightening his tie.

"Good. Then you can buy me a drink. I'm Sima." She says introduces herself; Paige watches the interaction with rapt attention.

"Sima, Marvin." Walter says introducing himself as his alias.

" are you having?" Sima asks. Walter looks over at the bar before replying.

"I'm having water." Walter says and Paige looks at the monitor trying to figure out a solution out of his words.

"He doesn't drink." Sylvester says and Paige stumbles on her words for a moment before coming up with an acceptable line.

"But that's good, because I want to remember the moment a beautiful woman asked me to have a drink with her." Paige says into the comm.

"But that is good, because I want to remember the moment a beautiful woman asked me to have a drink with her." Walter says and Sima rewards him with a smile. Paige releases a sigh of relief.

"Smoother than the Scotch they're serving." Cabe says watching through another one of their monitors.

"Interpol report just came in. Sima's just an alias. Her real name is Fatima. They tracked her activities." Sylvester says pulling up the reports on Sima.

"Tokyo, Berlin, Minsk? She has honey-trapped half the agents in the Western world." Toby says looking over her files. Paige was surprised at what she was hearing about the woman that was talking to Walter at that very moment.

"She's wanted for two unsolved murders in Prague." Happy says.

"You got to be careful, Walt. Scratch your temple if you copy." Happy instructs into her comm. Walter carefully manages himself so he can scratch his temple in a natural way that was not told to him.

"Sylvester, you're up." Cabe says as the human calculator walks into the hotel bar.

"Did you say she was wanted for two murders?" Sylvester asks into the com; and Paige worries slightly about him. He is not as good under pressure; but better when he has a little bit of room to do his work, he will accomplish the task with flying colors.

"Go!" Cabe shouts into the com and Sylvester walks quicker over to the bar.

"Come on! A shovel pass on third and long?! That was an ineffective choice." Sylvester says pretending to watch the game being played.; he discretely swipes his phone over her bag.

"It's not reading the access card. Try moving the phone around." Cabe says and Sylvester slightly nods.

"Get out of there!" Cabe shouts after the information came through on Sima's phone came through.

"Got it. She's in 1002." Happy says scrolling through the information.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go see if there's any sign of those chemicals." Cabe says to Happy and Toby. Happy and Toby sprint away towards the building; leaving Sylvester, Cabe and Paige in the van.

"So, then the eight told the seven, What do you expect from me? I'm a square root. So, you enjoy math humor." Walter says and Paige shuts her eyes tightly hoping for no fall out.

"I love it." Sima replies smiling; and Paige turns back to the monitor surprised at the turn of events.

"Man, she's good." Cabe says awe in his voice.

"Uh, Walter, she flipped her hair. That's a flirtation marker. Smile back." Paige instructs to Walter. When Walter gives Sima a large smile; Paige cringes.

"Less." Paige says and his smile slips into one that is a little less forced.

"He looks like he's birthing." Sylvester says as he types on his laptop trying to look up more information.

"What do you do, Marvin?" Sima asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I work for the government. I'm an analyst." Walter says; Paige nods at his progress and not crashing and burning.

"So, you're smart? I like smart guys." Sima says putting her hand on his thigh.

"Don't-don't-don't freeze." Paige says urgently; before she can think about it. She looks over at Cabe and Sylvester to make sure that they didn't realize her mess up.

"Put your hand on hers. Slowly move your fingers back and forth." Paige says slowly as he moves two fingers on her hand rapidly.

"Slow down. Just let her know you're there." Paige says in what she hopes is a soothing voice.

"Perfect. Hold her gaze." Paige says.

"And look at her like you want to know everything there is to know about her. Look at her like you've never known a woman like her before and never will again. Tell her from the moment you saw her your definition of stunning changed." Paige instructs softly.

"You know, from the moment I saw you my definition of â stunningâ changed." Walter says and a smile breaks out on her face and Paige sighs in relief.

"Perfect." Paige says under her breath. She can hear the chatter from Happy and Toby in her com and ignored their bickering.

"You know, you look hot. Come on why don't we get that jacket off of you?" Sima says as she looks at him.

"She wants to search your jacket for the access card." Cabe says.

"You need to stall." Paige says and hopes that Walter has a plan.

"Do it." Cabe says to spur Walter on.

"Yeah, why not?" Walter says and everyone in the van groans. Sima stands up and helps him take off the suit jacket. Paige can see her slip her hands into the pockets of his suit while he finishes getting it off.

"You know, on second thought do you want to get out of here?" Sima asks Walter. Paige was about to give him a suitable answer to give her; but he answered on his own.

"Oh, you want to go to another bar?" Walter asks. Does he not know any sexual innuendos?

"She means upstairs, Walter." Paige says and she can see him give a slight enough nod for her to notice.

"You know, I never do this. Maybe it's the drink, I don't know, but I'm just going to say how I feel. I want you to come to my room." Sima says and Walter gulps.

"She thinks the card's in his pants." Cabe says and slaps his hand against his forehead.

"And those pants won't stay on long." Cabe adds and Paige nods in agreement.

Paige watches as Sima leads Walter to the elevator. Paige bites her lip; nervous at what would happen. How would Walter get out of this?

"They're in the elevator." Cabe says to Happy and Toby over the coms.

"Walter, Happy's in the room right now. You have to stall." Paige says as the elevator gets closer to Sima's room. Paige absentmindedly drummed her fingers against the dashboard of the car; waiting for some type of response from Walter. He hits a button on the elevator; effectively stopping the elevator from going any higher. Paige sighs in relief that he figured out a way to give Happy time.

"Mm You're impatient. I like that." Sima purrs at Walter and Paige has to resist rolling her eyes.

"Walter? Tell her there's another woman that you care about." Paige says, hoping that he is only going to be telling a partial lie. Paige listens as Walter takes a deep breath.

"Listen, there's, um, there's this other woman and, um, what you and I are about to do could complicate an already complicated situation." Walter says occasionally stuttering. In that moment Paige hoped that she could be Toby so she could understand what was happening.

"Marvin, let me assure you, what you and I are about to do will be the least complicated thing you'll ever experience." Sima says seductively; unconsciously pushing up her breasts in Walter's direction. Paige averted her eyes in surprise and looked down at the key board.

"Okay." Walter concedes and looks over at Sima as she flashes a smile in his direction.

"Uh, how much longer do I have?" Happy asks and Paige can hear the sound of muffled searching.

"Two minutes. Tops." Cabe says looking back at Walter and Sima on the elevator.

"There are no cameras in the room. Fill me in." Cabe requests keeping one eye on the monitor and the other on their surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Cabe asks after a moment of silence from Happy not replying.

"I'm checking her stuff. There might be a secret hollow or something." Happy says obviously rifling through the items in the room. Paige's eyes followed Walter's every movement as he will shift slightly in his place.

"Just leave everything the way you found it." Cabe advised Happy.

"They're stepping off the elevator." Paige warns Cabe who instantly lets Happy know. Paige watches Walter and Sima walk off the elevator with Walter trailing behind her.

"I just found a key for a Lock-Ur-Stuff facility." Happy says triumphantly.

"Now, why would an international spy who's always traveling the world rent a storage facility?" Toby asks

"'Cause maybe that's where she's keeping the chemicals." Cabe deduces.

"Happy, get the hell out of there!" Cabe yells into the com.

"And, uh, how do I do that? The gloves are useless." Happy says and Paige can tell that she is looking around the room for any type of escape.

"I'm not Spiderwoman." Happy says sarcastically.

"They're coming down the hall! They're almost there! Hide now!" Paige says as she watches Walter and Sima get closer to the room.

"Uh, where? And do not tell me under the bed, because that's the worst." Happy says as Paige listens alternating between Happy and Walter's feeds.

"Happy still hasn't gotten out, Walter. You can't let her in. You need to do something! Think fast!" Paige says into the com hoping that Walter's 197 IQ has been able to think of something that will save Happy.

"Oh, no Something wrong?" Sima asks as Walter pulls her away from the door after she opened it.

"Yes." Walter says and pulls her to him. He kisses her and Paige is stunned.

"Oh, my God." Paige mumbles in surprise. Apparently her flirting lessons had relatively worked.

"That is a humdinger." Toby says watching the security cameras.

"I'm out! Where's the closest Lock-Ur-Stuff?" Happy asks as she rushes towards the exit of the hotel.

"Two blocks away." Cabe says. Happy sprints up to the van and holds up the key.

"You and Toby are with me. Sylvester and Paige, keep your eyes on Walter and help him distract Sima until we get those chemicals." Cabe says pointing to each person as he said their names.

"I'm not sure he needs any help." Sylvester says watching the video feed.

"I hate to disagree, but she's not that into it. No hands on the back of the fingers through the hair. Maybe Walter's a bad kisser." Toby says observing Sima's movements. Paige sighs in relief and hopes that no one is able to notice. Looking at the others; she can tell that either no one noticed or they were pretending that they didn't.

"Okay, let's go. Hold down the fort, kid. We'll be back in five." Cabe says to Walter through the com.

"I'm going to go slip into something less constricting." Sima say moving up to whisper it into his ear. Sima walks into the room and Walter follows a few yards away.

"We're gonna lose visual! No bedroom, Walter. Ha-Happy wasn't able to put everything back. If Sima sees, your cover's blown." Paige says hoping that he can figure out a way to get out of this alive.

"There's no point." Walter says to Paige and when he notices that Sima has heard him.

"Whatever you put on, you'll be out of it in a matter of minutes." He adds seamlessly.

"Oh Tell her you want her on the couch." Paige says;; as a way to stall. Would he really go through with this? Would Sima let him? Part of her wouldn't want to see Walter on another woman's bed especially when he was in hers the day before. She tried to get her thoughts off of the thought that he could be thought of as if he was hers.

"I want you on the couch." Walter says and Sima purrs in response.

"Tell her you can't wait to have her." Paige says and is almost disgusted by what she is saying.

"I can't wait to have you." Walter says and Paige hopes that everything is going well.

"But first tell her you want to order champagne from room service." Paige says hoping that that would be a suitable option to stall for Happy, Toby and Cabe to check out the storage.

"What? No." Walter says; hoping that he was far enough away from Sima.

"What do you mean no?" Sima asks and Paige nervously chews on her lip waiting to see what would happen.

"Uh, what? Nothing." Walter says as Sima says something that Paige is unable to catch. From what she can hear it sounds like an oomph as something hits a chair or maybe a couch.

"You just need to sit there and watch." Sima says and Paige puts her hand to cover her mouth.

"an extended zipper pull. Most likely a dress." Sylvester exclaims.

"Thank you, Sylvester." Paige says sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sylvester says watching the feed.

"You will never forget this night." Sima whispers into Walter's ear.

"Say I've wanted to be with you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Paige says as she tries to resist the feeling of jealousy welling in her chest.

"I-I love hearing your voice in my ear." Walter says breathing heavily.

"Thank you." Paige and Sima reply at the same time. Who did he mean?

"Hmm? What's that?" Walter asks as an alarm goes off in the background. Warning bells go off in Paige's head. She must know that someone has now gotten into her storage locker.

"Oh, nothing. It's just an alarm. I can never get it set right." Sima says and Paige silently questions what she will do.

"That is a strange watch to be outfitted with modern electronics." Walter says. Damn him, he could've kept stalling; instead of questioning her. That would only make her guess if Walter was a cover. She hears the sound of skin hitting something and is instantly worried.

"Walter? Walter? Walter, say something!" Paige almost screams into the com. When she hears no reply she almost freaks out and calls Cabe.

.

.

"Tail number: N888C41." Cabe says walking further into the air field.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Sylvester asks looking up at the plane in fear.

"You got a better one?" Cabe asks looking at the geniuses.

" It's better than handing over latent chemical weapons to an anti-American agent? Give me a minute." Toby says sardonically and Paige rolls her eyes.

"If we don't give her what she wants, Walter dies. We got to do whatever we can to get him off that plane." Cabe argues and Toby and Sylvester back off.

"She's far too cautious. She'll keep him as collateral to get out of American airspace." Toby says as he looks over at the plane.

"It's time to get our man." Cabe says as he starts walking towards the plane.

Paige crosses her arms over her chest as they hope to see anything that is going on through any of the windows from the plane. She taps her foot unconsciously; she wants them to be safe. No, she needs them to be safe. The rest of the team is fraught with worry. Cabe and Walter have both become important to the team and without either the team would not have thrived as it has.

"Cabe! Ah Oh, my God, that was a muzzle flash! Look! Let's go." Sylvester says as they see the flash from the window. Paige's intake of breath is visibly noticeable and hopes that

"Cabe! Cabe, are you all right?! Cabe! Cabe!" They start yelling as they see Cabe's body rolling out of the plane. Paige ran as fast as she could to Cabe who was coughing on the ground.

"Damn glad she gave you this shirt." Cabe says to Toby. Toby nods and smiles in Happy's direction.

"But right now, we gotta figure out how to stop that plane, or Walter's as good as dead." Cabe says sitting up.

"I got an idea." Happy says and runs off to one of the cars with Toby and Sylvester running behind her.

"What the hell are you doing? Walter, what did you do?" Paige says as sparks fly and a part of the plane is blown off. Paige instantly worries about Walter's safety.

Paige watches from a distance as Walter appears in the hole of the airplane. She sees him throw the chemicals and Sylvester is able to catch the bag and not drop it. She sighs thankfully and looks back down at Cabe. She helps Cabe stand up as they stand in awe watching what is happening. Walter's disappears from view and Paige's worry hits her with full force and is thankful when thirty seconds later she can see him preparing to jump onto the car that Happy is driving. When she can see him land; Paige can feel her worry melt off of her.

.

.

"Cabe said Sima will make it." Walter says as he approaches the team.

"Maybe she and Leonard will be in adjoining penitentiaries." Toby says as they watch the sight of the plane and the law enforcement.

"So she loved him. It's not logical." Walter says.

"It's actually totally logical. It's called the Wiseman Effect. If you pretend you're in love with someone, sometimes you actually start to believe it." Toby explains. Paige nods, it makes sense to her; at least the idea of pretending something so much that it becomes real.

"That's why she wouldn't really kiss you back." Toby says and Walter glances at him.

"Her heart belongs to Leonard." Walter says quietly.

"The good news is that you're probably not as bad a kisser as I theorized." Toby says and Walter glares at him.

"She had the chance to get away, but she gave it up for love, for something that's not real." Walter says confused.

"It was real to her." Paige said and she applied her words to two different scenarios.

.

.

"I'm gonna write you a script for antibiotics, too. Why I'm doing that, Ralph?" Toby says to Walter and Ralph. Walter nods and looks down at his burn and watches the interaction between Ralph and Toby.

"'Cause burns cover more surface area than cuts, so more easily infected." Ralph says simply. Paige smiles as she watches these interactions from the doorway.

"A-plus." Toby says giving Ralph a high five; which the young genius returns.

"Jumping out of a burning plane." Toby says to Walter.

"Yeah." Walter says nodding.

"When did we become action heroes?" Toby asks and Walter chuckles in response.

"I have no idea." Walter says as he shakes his head lightly.

"You're set." Toby says getting up to put his first aid kit away; leaving Walter and Ralph.

"Thank you, pal." Walter says.

"Mm-hmm." Ralph says in a simple response.

"How about a story?" Walter says looking over at Ralph.

"Yes, please." Ralph says enthusiastically. Walter stands up and moves over on the couch next to Ralph.

"Yeah? Robo-Spies, issue one." Walter says. Paige smiles at the innocent scene between the two geniuses.

"The dawn of a new breed of secret agent: half-spy, half-robot. It was a dangerous time for spies. And human spies could no longer do the mission. Their skin, and their mortality, the way they thought." Walter reads to Ralph.

"I know my advice earlier wasn't real helpful." Toby says walking up to Paige and standing by her side. Paige nods in response.

"Let's try this. The most important thing to Sima, or whatever her name was, was getting those chemicals and making the nerve gas and bringing it back to her country. And she was on the verge of achieving it. And then she threw it all away for love. Love can make you stupid. The question is- what's your most important thing?" Toby says explaining on how people should use love. Toby looks at Paige expectantly and she takes a deep breath before replying.

"Ralph." Paige says with no hesitation at all.

"Then this is my advice: whatever thoughts you're having about Drew or anyone else you ask yourself, Could this hurt Ralph? And take care of your most important thing." Toby says. Paige smiles as she has an idea of what exactly to do.

.

.

"Huh, still here?" Walter asks walking down the loft stairs.

"Uh, FAA- you blow up one plane, and the paperwork's mind-boggling." Paige replies flipping through the paper work.

"Where are you off to?" Paige asks while Walter is grabbing his coat.

"UCLA Research Lab." Walter replies while slipping on his coat.

"It's almost midnight." Paige states as she glances at Ralph for a moment.

"Yeah, I know, I'm late. Don't work too much longer." Walter says as he walks by and ruffling Ralph's hair.

"So, uh, pretty nuts- a trained spy gets caught because of love. That's silly, huh?" Paige asks; hoping for a break from the boring paperwork she has spent hours working on.

"The notion of romantic love is a fairy tale. The thought that people can be affected in some meaningful way by the affection of others is is Kiss, touch uh, the, uh Whatever, it's, um it's junk science. It's not even that." Walter says shrugging slightly at the end.

"Like I said, silly." Paige said and looks down at her work. She needs to talk to him. They need to talk about what happened. It is not normal to have sex with your boss; especially when he is a genius.

"Should we talk?" Paige asks looking up for her work. Her insides had been eating at her; needing to ask him about this. He has been acting as if nothing has happened and it bothered her.

"I-I guess." Walter says as he walks over and stands in front of the desk she is working at. Paige hates the way that he is standing while she is sitting in front of him which already gives him an advantage. It makes her feel as if she is already inferior to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Walter asks stuffing his hands into his pockets. Paige's eyes shoot up to his face and instantly was irritated with him. He knew damn well what she was talking about and she hated how he was playing dumb.

"You know," Paige replied. She didn't need to get him. He was her boss; she knew that it wasn't right to sleep with her boss but for whatever reason she was unable to resist him.

"We should just put it behind us." Paige remained calm at his statement inside she was furious; part of her wanted to be with him. Yet it wasn't appropriate to be with your boss in any way other than professional and he was obviously enforcing that idea.

"It was a moment of weakness for both of us and we should pretend that it never happened. It would be more efficient for the company." Walter said and Paige can tell that he was trying to convince himself of the same idea. She nodded and stood up from the desk meeting his gaze. Her heart was shattering into several broken pieces around her and she forced herself to stay strong.

"Well I'm going to get going too." Paige said cleaning up her things and putting the papers in her bag. Walter nods and glances over at Ralph before walking back to the doorway. She wonders if he misses the way her voice broke at the end of her sentence; obviously not. She realizes sadly that he most likely didn't notice anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Walter says walking out the door and to his beat up car. She throws a folder across the room in frustration and it hits the wall. It didn't get her anger out; but it helped slightly.

Paige listens as Walter's car drives away and tries to restrain the urge to cry. She wiped away any tears that threatened to fall and took a deep breath. Paige pulled her bag over her shoulder took out her car key and was walking over to where Ralph fell asleep on the couch. She picked up Ralph and walked over to the Cyclone's door; she pulls open the door with one hand and manages to kick it closed behind her.

Paige looks both ways and walks out to her car and presses the unlock button. She leaned down and pulls open the back door and leans down to put Ralph down onto the back seat. She pulls the seat buckle and buckles the sleeping boy into his seat. She gives a slight smile at the innocent scene before her before walking around to the driver's side and got in. She set her bag down on the passenger side and put the keys into the ignition. The car came to life and she drove through the night streets of LA and watched the street lights glisten. Paige pulled up to her apartment building and turned off the car.

She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder; she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She walked around the car and opened the back door. Ralph was asleep in the back seat the same as if he was still in the garage. Paige knew that it might be easier to wake him up to go up to the apartment, but if he woke up he might be able to notice that something is wrong. And she didn't want him to worry at all. Paige picked Ralph up and shut the door behind her; she locked the car door behind them.

Carefully Paige held Ralph through the vacant lobby. She walked over to the elevator and waited until the elevator came back down; when the door opened with a 'ding' she walked inside. Paige pressed her floor number and stepped back; she glanced at Ralph and was slightly calmed by the whole mess that she had gotten herself into. When the elevator had gotten to her floor she stepped off and walked down to her apartment; she unlocked her front door and stepped.

Paige carried Ralph down his room and set him on the blankets. She walked back out and set down her bag down in the hall before going back into Ralph's room. He was half awake as she helped him change into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Sweet Dreams," She says quietly and he nods in return and starts to fall asleep.

Paige walks into her bedroom and is overwhelmed by the emotions that are thrown at her. She can smell his lingering scent in the room from where his clothes were and where he was. Where they were together; what he refused to acknowledge. And in that moment Paige felt herself break down.

 **A/N:** YAY a Waige fan fic. So this is my second Scorpion story and this one will be a multi chapter story. Each chapter will be like an episode so they will be a bit longer. But it will not be each episode. Some of the lines will not be exact but I will try my best. The song is Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. I have several other stories going and I should not be starting another story but here it is. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
